The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a rotational or rotary bearing or bearing arrangement for high rotational speeds.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a rotational bearing or bearing arrangement for high speeds of rotation and, in the mounted state or condition thereof, comprises a substantially horizontally arranged rotational bearing arrangement. The rotational bearing arrangement comprises a rotatable shaft which is rotatable in a casing or housing about an axis of rotation or rotational axis. The rotatable shaft is mounted in two radial rolling bearings. Each of the radial rolling bearings comprises rolling members or bodies guided by an associated cage and an associated groove provided at the shaft. At each end or end region of the casing or housing, there is mounted a respective cover member or cover plate. Between the two radial rolling bearings, there is provided internally of the casing or housing, a lubricant supply.
German patent No. 3,540,252, published June 5, 1986, and Swiss patent No. 561,367, granted Mar. 15, 1975, disclose outer cover plates for preventing dirt and foreign bodies from entering the interior of the rotational bearing and for preventing the egress of lubricant therefrom. Unfortunately, the known arrangements have the disadvantage that lubricant losses, more particularly in operation, are still considerable.